Xanadu Wiki
Welcome to Xanadu Xanadoodle is sprawling city, divided by a river, nestled deep within a scenic valley. It is a meeting place of all worlds; if you can imagine it being here, then it probably is. There's a hospital, library, marketplace, housing, Temple of the Flaming Space Nuns of St. Boniface. It has a carnival and other locations found under Plot Points > Places > In Xanadu; characters can be trapped in Xanadu, or they can be free to travel back and forth at will, or be occasionally unwillingly taken from their homeworld and then released - it's really up to you. Multiple characters are allowed; malicious trolling is not. If you are confused about how to install your character's wiki, here are some basic instructions: * Go to 'create new article'. Title it with your character's full name. If an option for the page's layout appears, choose 'blank page'. Click 'source' when the page appears to exit rich text mode. * Open this page and copypaste the template into your blank page. Fill it out as needed. You can use the 'upload a new image' link beneath 'create new article' to include a picture of your character, but remember to do so in another tab or save your work beforehand. To edit in the photo, click the third from last tiny icon at the top of the page to add a picture, and your uploaded photo should be among the available options. Your photo cannot be over 10MB, and can be in .png or .jpg format. * Beneath the template, enter your character's biography, history, powers, or OOC disclaimer. Use = and = symbols (two frame a title, three frame a subtitle) to denote categories in your work. * Preview your work before saving. * At the bottom of your new page, you will see an option to 'add category'. Press this button and add in 'character,' as well as 'living,' 'resurrected,' or 'undead,' depending on whether your character has never died, died in canon but was resurrected upon coming to Xanadu, or is in fact an actual member of the walking dead. OOC Notes ✖ warning system • A three strike warning system has been implemented to deal with any serious breaches of the rules. Players have two strikes, then on the third, they are out. Small infractions will receive warnings, but any major rule breaking, including the rules on etiquette, is subject to this system. ✖ livejournal TOS • LIVEJOURNAL TOS: Live Journal's Terms of Service are absolute and must be followed. ✖ ic/ooc • THE GOLDEN RULE: "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." When communicating in an OOC fashion, please remember to treat people as you would like to be treated. We understand that some characters are not inclined to behave this way IC, but it's important that the OOC distinction be made. • METAGAMING: There is a distinction between what a player knows and what their character knows. If a character comes to a conclusion, the clues and hints must be there in the game and the conclusion must be reached ICly. • THE ICA=ICC RULE: In Character actions have In Character consequences. What this means, just as an example, is if you decide to enter Xanadu covered in human skulls and eating a baby, prepare to be reviled, shunned, and possibly have other player characters trying to end your baby munchin' ways. The flip side of this, of course, is that only YOU have the final say in what happens to your character. If somebody threatens to kill, maim, or otherwise permanently alter your character, you have every right to say "No." We encourage Out Of Character notes as often as you feel them necessary to clarify what's going on. Communication is key. • NOXIOUS INFLUENCE: If you are skirting the rules while still making gameplay unpleasant for the other players, you will receive a warning and undergo discussion to make it clear what is going wrong. • STORYLINES: We are accepting of almost any kinds of storylines (no paedophilia, necrophilia, or bestiality); however, we believe that if you are going to pursue a storyline, you research it properly. That means pregnancies, drug problems, anything heavy, etc. ought to be realistic. • PLAYED BY: Do your best to keep your PBs age/race appropriate. If you can't find one, here is a list of excellent places to look: PB Updates (some race tags may be inaccurate; be sure to wiki and double-check!), Wikicon. ✖ general good advice • Don't troll. • Don't bring the wank. • Keep spoilers labeled. • Rules will periodically be reviewed and updated. We will make announcements regarding any changes in the OOC community. Category:Browse